WCWF Flash Flood v12 (8/16/1996)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood fans, I am Matt Fountain for the World Championship Wrestling Federation in tonight's pre-Friday Night Live extraveganza straight from Toronto, Ontario. First, I would like to introduce a new manager-hopefull to the WCWF....look out Miss Dixie, look out Miss Rachel...here's Rowan MacLeod! very attractive female comes out and sits next to Matt Fountain MacLeod: Hello Matt, it's so nice to meet you! Thank you for introducing me to your viewers. As you have mentioned, I am looking for a few good men to manage. I can get the matches you ask for, and I can lead you to victory. flashes that georgeous Rowan smile and winks at the camera, then leaves Fountain: Tell you what...if I was without a manager...I'd be looking to hook up with her! =) Let's take these comments from some un-managed wrestlers. to Ryan Cawdor RC: Many great things are afoot in the WCWF... And I am proud to say that I am the creator of several of them. This is not a conceit, but a hard irrefutable fact. RC: Mr Pathetic, tell me, are you lazy or do you have Alzheimer? I can promise that on Friday, You'll not forget the names of the Air Force. Your crew of inbred fools will not interfere in our match. Sid, I have a question for you... Friend Sid, how do you manage to function with just a brain stem? I mean don't you envy Forrest Gump? I mean He's SOOOO much more intelligent than you. Backlund you are beneath my contempt. I'll still have to destroy you, mind you. You did ambush me, and that cannot go unanswered. RC: I have but one more challenge to answer. Johnny Butler, you paint me with the same brush you use to paint the canvas of your life. You do not understand that I do not strive for money. My goal is not to gain money and cars. I live for the noble fight, the good battle as the term goes. I think one think you do not understand though... My honour is my strength you see it as a weakness. Where you see the opportunity to strike first, I see the need to answer a challenge. And God help any who strike first... As Mr Pathetic will soon find out. But you must walk the path you find in you heart. RC: Mr Butler, I offer you the chance to see what power lies upon the honor road. Meet me in the ring. I offer this battle without malice. I offer you the chance to get something more valuable than mere money. I offer you respect. Both mine and my fans. RC: This is the true path, the honor road... RC: Welcome to the revolution to Jesse "The Jet" Johnson Johnson: Yeah Extreme, you heard me, luck. You were 25th in. Who cares hoe long it was, you got kicked out 27th. Someone who got as great a placing as you should've got something better. Johnson: You still don't get it, do you? I think nothing of you until we face each other in the ring, one on one. After that, maybe I will respect you. Your wrestling ability, maybe, but never you. Johnson: You want to see me with some gold? If I wrestle you, I will. And what would you do then? Laugh it up, then sign a contract and we'll see who's laughing after. Johnson: As for the Stuntman, I dunno if I approve. You can do what you want it the ring, but take it easy outside. to Johnny "The Beast" Butler JB: Well folks a truly beautiful day is it not. I am here enjoying a day off in nature beauty. You see I can do this money afford a few luxuries win a match get the bigger pay check. Simple. That's is why I am here for the money. When I beat IRS on Sunday it will be another good pay day. Simple. Now on to a few others who I haven't challenged yet. Slick Ric were you hiding I hear you got this killer rep but you been hiding saying not a word well come out and play with the big boys don't stay on the porch. I challenger you to a match but not just any match.... A submission match your figure 4 vs. my cobra clutch one fall no time limit just you and me winner must get the other to submit easy right your a washed up has been come and get it. Maybe your at the social security office old man getting your check. Hum Johnny "Nature Boy" Butler I like hahahaha. Severn why don't you shine up those pretty belts of yours after I beat you at Kaged you better give me a title shot unless your a paper champion like all the other pukes here. JB: Well folks enough of this video taping stuff time to enjoy the better things in life. Fountain: After this commercial break, we'll look at some more comments from various wrestlers..... Commercials the screen comes back, the words August 25 are in the ring and suddenly a cage drops down around the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. The words August 25 are shoot towards the cage and bust...the pieces form the word 'Meadowlands' at the floor of the ring...in little pieces. Fountain: We're back and let's get to some more comments without a moment to waste.... to Scott Pierce Scott Pierce: This is ooh! "100% Natural" Scott Pierce here, just letting you know Perfect, when I get my hands on you this Fri er...I mean Sunday, I'm gonna show you what it means to be ooh! "100% Nat-ur-al." Hmmm...(thinking out loud)let's see, Friday I have no matches...just what should I do with all this free time?... to IRS, the next WCWF champion IRS: I�m having a lot of work in this shithole.There are so many tax-cheaters around it makes me sick!! Butthole Beast wannabe remember me now that you can because after Sunday you will be a piece of crap like most of you out there!! But you�r not the only one if you Underasshole wanna Casket Match that�s all right i will beat you in you�r own resting place. Because dead pay taxes too!!!! Ted: HAHAHA this WCWF is so cheap i could buy it with the tip money of my chofer!! IRS: We can do whatever we want to do just remeber that!! to Demolition the next tag champs interviewed Kardon: you are consider one of the greatest tag-teams of all time but then you�r not recieving to many attention. Ax: that�s not our problem we will get the damn attention when we become champions. Smash: thats right PUNKS because we can�t wait for next week will get to demolish a great piece of junk!! Kardon: What can you comment on the Steiners?? Ax : Well michigan assholes we�re here to kick some ass and chew bubblegum!! Then theres just one thing to do Wolverlines! Smash: and that is DEMOLISH you!!!! Commercials back to the tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- |Loose Cannons #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | | Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | |Road Warriors | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brute Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | |Brute Force | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | | | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | |Homeboyz | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Loser match #6 Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | | Flying Spaniard vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | | | | vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs The Air Force | --------------- | | | vs. |---------------- | | | | The Daemons | | | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loser match #5 | ---------------- Fountain: Let's take comments from the various tag teams in the WCWF now. to Air Force (The camera opens on the members of Air Force working out in a weight room. After a few moments, they take a break and step in front of the camera.) Jason Hawks: Well, Johnny, the situation in the WCWF makes me sick to my stomach! This is a fine organization run by hard-working individuals. To have all these bullies running around trying to tear everything down disgusts me. First, Brute Force, then Mr. Perfect's bunch, then Severn's henchmen, now there is an attempt at an asian invasion. This is total anarchy! Johnny Sky: You are so right, Jason! And we're going to turn things around with the help of good people like Ryan Cawdor. First, we'll capture the Television Tag Title. Then, we will teach Brute Force a painful lesson at Kaged. Jason Hawks: You know that reminds me, Johnny! As the astute Mr. Fountain observed, men who refer to themselves as Mr. Perfect and the Genius called us BRUTE FORCE! WHAT A SLAP IN THE FACE! Johnny Sky: That gives me an idea, Jay! What if the loser of the match at Kaged had to change the name of their tag team, in addition to any title that may be at stake? Jason Hawks: I love the idea, because after all, we are going to beat Brutal Force. Or should I say The Tag Team Formerly Known As Brutal Force? (Camera fades to black.) to the New World Order Scott Hall : Well, lookee here... Severn and his two tackling dummies are taking over the airwaves. HOW ORIGINAL, mang. Just another example of the Wolverines wanting to be just like us. Chicos, dere's only one New World Order... and it's US. Brian Pillman : Ya know, an hour or so ago I saw the videotape from Tuesday. What I saw brought tears of joy to my eyes. Kevin Nash choke-slamming both Steiner brothers at the same time!!! Severn, you call the NWO a bunch of weaklings??? Well, then... HOW DOES IT FEEL TO GET BEATEN UP BY A BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS????????? Kevin Nash : Hmmmmm... lesse here... "Let's just say that the arena will get HOT after they see Pillman get beat again." God, Severn, could you give us a HINT next time?!?!? So, little Inferno is gonna be the newest member of the Wolverines!! Big stinking deal!!! When we last saw Inferno, the cleaning crew were wiping him up off the mat with a sponge!! Scott Hall : Yo, we're, like, so scared that this bag of hot air is gonna teach US a lesson. The way WE see it, mang... the odds are ONLY 3 1/2 to 3 in your favor. Severn, you wanna get the advantage on US?? You shoulda gotten somebody GOOD, beeg mang. Brian Pillman : I'm glad you're a Wolverine now, INFERNAL. Because now I can kick Severn's ass, the Steiner's asses, and now YOUR ass all at the same GOD DAMN TIME!!! Everything wraps up in a nice, neat package!!! Inferno, you may think you're a tough guy now. You may think you're on top of the world now. You think your flame is burning REAL, REAL bright!! But, keep this in mind... the flame that burns twice as bright BURNS ONLY HALF AS LONG. *Pillman lights a 2x4 on fire and lets it burn for a while. Hall and Nash put on fireman's hats and oxygen masks* Kevin Nash : On August 23rd, boys, your fire will be extinguished by the New World Order. By the time it's over, you'll be nothing but worthless, smoldering cinders. *Pillman grabs an axe, and hacks at the wood. Sparks fly everywhere. Hall dumps a bucket of water on the 2x4. Nash dumps some sand on the board. Pillman cackles as smoke fills the room.* Pillman : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM THE GOD OF HELLFIRE!!!!! *Pillman picks up the 2x4 by the unburnt end and holds it like a baseball bat. Pillman stares at the camera with a wild-eyed look on his face.* Scott Hall : *picks up the axe* Wolf-meng, on the 23rd, we are gonna CARVE... *swings the axe to one side* YOU... *swings it to the other side* UP... *swings it straight down* *Nash makes the Clique symbol as the camera fades out* Fountain: We are going to take you to the training room of the Extreme Team were the Road Warriors and Vader train between matches. Since Vader and the Warriors are hitting the weights we will talk to the man in charge, Jason Aaron. Jason, What are you expecting from your next tag-team match? Aaron: What are we expecting? A win! That's a tough one Matt, any other brain teasers? Fountain: Well how bout this one? What do you think of the skills of the Loose Cannons? Aaron: A little better. They are both very gifted, and talented, but will come up short tommorrow. Sorry guys it's not personal. Fountain: Are you expecting any interference from the Wolverines? Aaron: I'm sure we will see those Michigan Bunny's, but we won't let them decide the outcome of the match. Fountain: It's Wolverines. Aaron: What did you say? Puppies??? Fountain: No, it's WOLVERINES!! Aaron: Who's a Kitty? Fountain: Oh, never mind. What do you have in store for the Wolverines? Aaron: You will have to wait and see what we got planned for the little bunny's. I assure you it won't be pretty, and we won't be the only one's involved. Steiners, you will be facing the Road Warriors at Kaged, I hope your insurance is payed up. Severn After you lose to Butler at Kaged, I think the managers and wrestlers should be able to give you a nick name. I give my vote for Dan "the Bunny" Severn. It's so you. Fountain: Now what about Assaf? What do you have in store for him? Do you think you can beat him twice? Aaron: Look, we know we are going to beat him twice. This Sunday Vader will lose the IC belt. Not because he will lose, but because he will win. We will show every one that what we came here for, the World Title! We will beat you twice, and then you will have to work your way back up the ladder, because you may have started out the Word Champ but your recored will say 0-2. It's that simple. You bit of more than you can chew!! Now I'm sick of all the outside interference that's going on. I'm looking for a wrestler or wrestlers to watch my wrestlers back. You will wrestle as a member of the Extreme Team, and get all the perks the Extreme Team get. The women, the fame, the money, and the titles. Just look what I have done for my men already. Fountan it's been your pleasure, I'm Out!!! Fountain: That's all the time we have for now folks. Tune in to Friday Night Live next....and enjoy!! For the WCWF, I'm Matt Fountain. Goodbye everyone! FRIDAY NIGHT LIVE WILL COME OUT TODAY AT NOON INSTEAD OF THE REGULAR 1 AM TIME PERIOD! I HAD A JOB INTERVIEW AND COULD NOT DO IT TODAY! Also, Bret Hart's old owner cannot play in the league due to time onstraints...so anyone in the league may take him over with an application.